Elements of the Map
The map, or play area, of The Final Stand 2 is where players make their final stand against the zombies. Note that directions in this article are based on a player standing in front of the door of the shop, facing the forested tunnel. Miscellaneous These are places that do not fall under any of the other categories below. The Field This is the flat patch of grass where most killing is done. It is in front of the road, and a small portion of it is behind as well. Area-wise, it is the largest portion of the map. The Road This is a section of asphalt with two white lines that divides the shop and the forested tunnel. It is oriented on the short axis of the map. The road tunnels are at the points where the road intersects the boundaries of the map. If one looks carefully enough, a strip of dirt between the road and the field can be seen. The Forest This is the area with trees that marks the boundary of the map. An invisible barrier prevents access to it. It is on all four sides of the map. The Shop Arguably the central element of the map. It is where players buy things, and where they respawn when they die. It is also the target of enemies, who will try to destroy it. It is a wide building located at the back of the map, with a strangely shaped roof. The front portion of the roof is sloped forwards, the middle portion is even more sloped, and the back portion is flat. The material the shop is made out of changes depending on how much it has been upgraded. The Ammo Box This is a wooden open-topped box containing multicoloured ammo, to the left side of the shop. It is the primary place where players go to refill their weapons with ammo, the other being deployable ammo boxes. Interestingly, the height of the ammo seen in the box depends on the actual value of the stored ammo, lowering when ammo is retrieved. Enemy Spawning Areas These are places where enemies can spawn. The Forested Tunnel This is located opposite to the shop. It is a semicircular opening cut into a mountain, with trees somehow able to grow inside. Most zombies will appear from this area, and when spawned, will walk towards the shop. As a result, many players will focus their attention and their bullets on this area. The Road Tunnels The forested tunnel is not the only place where enemies spawn. The infamous wraith spawns, starting from night 11, at the two tunnels on either side of the road between the shop and the forest. While only a small fraction of the enemies spawn here, it must be kept under watch whenever enemies may spawn. Purchased Areas The Barricade This can be bought in the shop. It is a wall half the height of the character and nearly spanning the width of the field. It can be destroyed by enemies. The material changes depending on the upgrades to the wall. The Ladders These can be bought in the shop. They are located on the far left and right sides of the front of the shop, and lead to the roof. They are wooden, and tilted towards the shop. Category:Gameplay